Making particles, such as nanoparticles, in a simple and inexpensive manner has received significant interest. Of particular interest are delivery systems, such as drug delivery systems, that can be tailored for controlled release. In addition, methods of making nanofibers are important in the area of tissue engineering. However, present techniques have for making nanoparticles and nanofibers provide a number of challenges. Thus, there is a need to address and overcome at least some of these challenges.